never let the past go
by 3rd wheel
Summary: Hiccup decides to leave berk with his faithfull freind toothless but then he meets astrange man 3 strange teens and 2 5 year olds what happens when berk finds him and toothless ( i dont own DREAMWORKS i only own my OC's rated T cause im paranoid)
1. chap 1

_**AN: So my titan fall story isn't really going well so I've decided to go on a much bigger fan base HTTYD now this is a Hiccup runs away story and this introduces a character which will be in all of my story's all of them also! going to work on my titan fall story and I'm planning with a friend an assassin creed story! **_

**(Sorry might be character death) (I don't own HTTYD) **

**Never let the past go **

**Chapter 1 **

**Departure and discovery **

"Toothless! We are leaving come lets pavk up and go and never return!"

Yelled Hiccup horrendous haddock the third. The night fury looked up at the sound of his name said with his friend's voice. He got up and walked over.

"Hey bud you ready to get outta here?"

The dragon started jumping around

"Okay bud calm down, calm down you need to stand still or we can't get out" Toothless stopped immediately and let hiccup climb on as they took off hiccup started to explain. "The reason we are leaving is because I cannot and never will kill a dragon and that's what they are telling me to do. I mean the villagers wouldn't even look at me until 2 weeks ago the suddenly I become good and don't destroy something and then I'm crowded in the streets!"

Meanwhile in the cove.

Astrid watched the duo fly away with a smirk on her face things could not be better not only had her rival just run away but on a dragon a night fury no less but also now she could kill the nightmare and show the village she's worthy. She walked back to the village acting all the same.

Meanwhile back in the air

-And they really need to wash more!" Hiccup finally finished his rage at the Vikings of Berk.

"I agree Hiccup they do need to wash more" said a young voice behind him Hiccup shrieked turned and shrieked again. There was a boy maybe 18 he had brown but what was more weird was the colours of him he had a messy head of rainbow coloured hair. (Some colours hiccup had never seen before!) His eyes were the same they were a patch work of red and blue and green and yellow and many other colours instead of just the normal full brown or green eyes. He had a strange hat on it was also a bunch of random colours it was tall (Think of wanders hat from wander over yonder!) but it had a black band around the brim with a star on the front. He had on a strange blue trousers and a purple jumper on with a hood and front pockets.

He was staring at hiccup like he was not flying but sitting having a normal conversation

"Who are you, how are you doing that and where do you come from!?" asked hiccup

"I am conscience, I have magic powers and I'm not from around here and you are probably want to land and find the 2 5 year olds on this next island and with that he disappeared"

_**AN: So how was that hope you enjoyed and review but have you guessed who the character in all my story's is? Character death around chapter 3 I'm also hoping to have a lot longer chapters which means I might not upload for a while so yeah there will be random times see you later**_


	2. who are you

_**AN: So chapter 2 is here! So this one hopefully will be long a lot of stuff happens this chapter leave reviews! **_

**Never let the past go **

**Chapter 2 **

**Who are you **

"What!?" Asked Hiccup

"Just land on this island I've read the script you need to land here because Toothless gets tired" said conscience. As he said this a pieces of parchment appeared in his hand with the words "SCRIPT"

Toothless gave a groan

"Okay I don't know how you knew this but I'm gonna trust you and land okay"

"Good" said conscience. A black hole rimmed on the edge's with a blue vapour that was being sucked in appeared with a CRACK where conscience had been floating then with another CRACK it was gone and so was conscience.

Hiccup looked at Toothless who gave him a look that said clearly "_did you just see that?" _Hiccup nodded but decided to land on the island beneath them. They landed in a clearing and started walking along the island. The centre of the island was forest but the ends of the long island the right mountain was bigger than the other.

They had been walking for several minutes when they heard a rustling behind them they turned. Nothing. They continued there was another rustling behind them they turned. Nothing. Then there was a war cry of some kind and a boy and girl in torn clothes ran at him and started hitting them with sticks .The Sticks did nothing. When they finally noticed this they tried to run off but were cut off by Toothless who growled at them they backed away slowly and bumped back into Hiccup they jumped and turned.

Now Hiccup got a good look at them they both had black hair blue eyes and freckles their hair was longer than usual which showed they'd been here a while.

He bent down to their level "Hi" he said "how did you get here?"

They looked at him for the longest time and then finally the girl spoke.

"Our parent's boat was destroyed and we and the ship washed up here but are parents were nowhere we had enough supply's to last us the 2 months we've been here" she said

"Okay well your gonna have to stay with me for a while."

"YAAAAY!"They both shouted at the same time they ran and hugged his legs

"What are your names/2

"I'm jasmin he's Fred" said jasmin

"Okay lets keep moving maybe we'll find something" Toothless snorted in agreement. Both kids clearly reminded of his presence and ran behind Hiccup. "Hey he's friendly" he said grabbing both kids and swinging them around. He grabbed their arms and raised them towards Toothless. They both whimpered eyes wide with terror as Toothless approached them. They closed their eyes praying to the only god they knew that they would be safe then they felt a scaly head pressed into their hands they opened there eyes and to their amazement the dragon had put its forehead in their hands they started stroking him he started purring.

Hiccup picked them up and put them on Toothless's saddle. They laughed and they continued on their journey that's when an arrow shot into the tree right in front of them.

Meanwhile on berk.

Astrid went into the backroom of the forge it was a small room a lantern hung above a desk littered with paper. She started to rifle through the papers she saw invention he made ones he was going to. She was about to give up when finally she came across what he was looking for a drawing of the legendary night fury she grabbed it and ran towards the chiefs house "CHIEF! CHIEF!" she yelled. She knocked on the door it flung open to reveal a pride filled stoick.

"Yes Astrid what can I help you with?" he asked

"I found this in Hiccups backroom in the forge" she handed over the drawings.

"What are these?"

"Drawings"

"Drawings?"

"Sir I think Hiccup is a traitor"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY HICCUP OF BEING A TRAITOR GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AT ALL TODAY!" he shouted.

Stoick slammed the door in her face. How dare she jealous child he walked to the table and sat down he was fuming for so long he almost forgot about the evidence. He glanced at the paper not expecting to see anything he glanced looked back up then opened his eyes wide and looked at it again. There was a picture of a black dragon under were the words "_Toothless the night fury my best friend" _

That's when he noticed the letter which said

_Dear da-stoick _

_I am exiling myself and sentencing myself to death don't come after me I'm on a night fury so- _the letter went on to explain all he had done in the last few weeks. He got up and ran to the great hall.

Meanwhile on conscience island

The arrow shuddered in the tree they all stared at it. Then the ground froze there feet then what looked like hair came down and took Jasmin's and Fred's sticks. Then three teenagers come out in front of them one had 70 feet hair one had white hair with blue eyes and the last had an explosion of red hair.

"I thought we were the only ones who knew about this place" said the white haired boy.

"My island my rules" said consciences voice

"FOR THE LAST TIME WHO ARE YOU!" Yelled the red headed one in a Scottish accent.

There was no response Hiccup opened his mouth to say who it was before conscience voice said in his mind "don't" Hiccup nodded to no one

The blonde saw this and asked who are all of you and who's the dragon?"

"W-w-well this is Toothless I'm Hiccup and this is Jasmin and Fred I found them in the woods and your gonna have to kill me if you want to get to them"

The three teens stared at him in amazement this skinny boy was thinking of protecting all of them.

Then suddenly the three burst into laughter

"We weren't going to harm yeh we were just messing with you!" said the white haired one and then the ice in casing there feet disappeared and the twins sticks were dropped on there heads

"Okay well who are you?"

"I'm jack frost that's Merida and the blondes Rapunzel come to are camp fire we can say more there"

At the camp site they tell each other of their story's (all there story's done except Hiccups) "So I'm gonna live here for a while help build a house be something interesting to do?"

"Okay it'll be hard to knock over the trees-" Toothless huffed and fired a fire ball at one of the trees and with a crack it fell over "Okay well then it should be easy" so they set to work

Hiccup had gotten a surprise when he fell off a ladder when building the second floor and the Twins had ran over to him and said "Dad you okay!?"

"yeh ye him okay" he got up brushed himself off.

"You're gonna want to build a basement" said conscience voice

"Why?"

"you'll see just do it" so they did

Meanwhile at berk

"-Yours non caring Hiccup" Stoick finished reading and looked around many people looked down in shame there had been accurate descriptions of beatings and abuse he'd gotten.

"We need to find Hiccup and kill the beast its controlling hi-"

"OH what is with you Vikings and mind control?" said a voice everyone looked around until they spotted the source of the voice. It was a strange man (Its consciences so you know what he looks like) "Hiccup left of his own free will in fact" he opened up some sort of flat device and a moving image came to life it had Hiccup running after a night fury with a boy and two girls following him "What hiccup went through was enough a reason for him to leave"

"Hiccup left of his own free will?" stoick asked. Conscience nodded there was silence as all eyes went to stoick "HICCUP HAS BETRAYED US AND THEREFORE SHALL BE KILLED ON SIGHT!" Yelled Stoick

"But hes your son!" yelled Gobber

"I have no son"

There was silence then

"NO NO NO!" everyone looked back to conscience who was holding a pair of glowing papers

There was a loud CRACK! And the papers stopped glowing everyone could see the words SCRIPT. Conscience opened the pages and hastily read when his face emerged a single tear rolled down his face

"I hope your happy, how could you"

Than his voice changed to a deep, deep voice he rose into the air hood billowing behind him a wind was emanating off him "YOU HAVE CHANGED THE COURSE OF TIME HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW DESTINY"


	3. never let the past go chap 3

**AN: So if your reading this still, if anyone is actually reading this you've come to the sad chapter here comes character death if you read the last few chapters carefully I think you can guess who. **

**Never let the past go **

**Chapter 2**

**Conscience reveals himself**

1 year later berk

Berk lay in ruins there is only two working houses and there were the homeless living in the great hall the dragons had destroyed everything they would all wonder whether if Stoick had not sentenced his son to death they would have had a greater life

Stoick wasn't regretting his decision and now there was one option left the bad option the absolute worst option for a Viking. Leave. They had to leave berk on a quest for a better island everyone was finished packing the ships in ten minutes of being told to. Stoick was hoping to find his son and cure this world of a deluded man

"Stoick were ready to go" Stoick didn't turn to see who it was just swung his axe at the rope and with that he watched berk sink into the fog.

At Conscience island

Jasmin pulled back her bow string she may be six but she can sure as hell kill a boar she let go the arrow flow through the air and went into the boar and out the other side she let out a victory cry and ran over to it. She examined it then whistled five seconds later a purple nadder landed beside her.

"Hey girl wanna help with this boar?" her nadder squawked picked up the boar bent down to let Jasmin climb on and took off towards the house she loved the feeling of wind in her hair. When she finally landed outside her nadder went round back to the stables quickly stopping just at a chute and dropped the boar in the chute and continued to the stables. Jasmin walked inside to find her brother reading a book Dad had gotten him for his birthday speaking of Dad

"Dad still at the mountain?" she asked

"yep what do you think he does up there?"

"maybe training I don't know"

"When's the next visit from Jack, Rapunzel and Merida?"

"In about a week"

They both moaned "Did you see all those boats coming he-"

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Hiccup he ran over hugged his adopted children

He kept muttering "You're okay, you're okay"

"Were fine Dad what's the matter?"

"Berk ships coming you two in the basement now" Hiccup said while rummaging through a chest bringing out the tail fin that allowed Toothless to fly on his own and an axe he bought but never used.

They both saw he was in panic mode and new they shouldn't object. When Hiccup made sure they were down there he said "you can come in now". In walked conscience

"Yes Hiccup what do you need?"

"I am trusting you with the most important job to me"

"You want me to look after the others and the kids

"Yes I also want to say my last goodbyes to them"

"Okay I shall make sure your wish shall happen"

And conscience left

On berk ships closing in on conscience island.

Stoick looked at the island it looked perfect to survive on

"You know your gonna enjoy what's soon to happen" said a voice from the mast everyone looked up to see conscience sitting on the mast reading the SCRIPT book.

"You again what do you want" said Stoick

"you to look at the beach" said conscience

Stoick turned and looked he soon spotted it a boy and a black dragon.

"Fire the catapults!"

Tree rocks flew towards the beach the boy saw these got on top of the dragon and flew away into the forest "drop the land boats!" Stoick shouted we rid the world of the deranged man cheers went up everywhere

10 minutes later

Half the berk population was standing on the beach walking and talking while they waited for the last few boats to arrive

"I can't wait to kill Hiccup" said Astrid

"I can't wait to find the dragon and kill that devil" Snotlout said flexing his muscles at Astrid who just rolled her eyes.

Then a horn was blown and the population of berk ran into the forest.

At Hiccup's house

He heard the horn he heard the yells but he just sat on the porch chair and sharpened the axe he had.

He then heard rustling and whispering all around him then stoic gobber the teens Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Snotlout, ASTRID and many other villagers became visible but he ignored them and continued to sharpen the axe than he got up threw the stone away as well as the axe and stood there now they could all here the shouting's of the children just like Hiccup had told them in the basement. Snotlout and Tuff ran over grabbed his arms and dragged him forward. Then two villagers ran in and a few minutes later came out with two children

"Who volunteers to look after these children?"

Astrid stuck her hand up

"Very well" said stoick he then turned to face his ex-son "Hiccup horrendous haddock the third you are sentenced to death" what do you have to say?"

"Would of happened anyway" he said then spat on stoicks boot

"Very well the sentence shall be carried out now!" and with that stoic shoved his sword straight through his stomach and then kicked him to the ground.

And to everyone's surprise the children both ran over shouting "DAD DAD please be okay, please be okay"

That's when Conscience appeared grabbed the dying body and the childrens and with a crack he was gone.

At conscience mountain

The children looked around them the cavern was huge the looked back at the bed where conscience was working busily he had sent out letters to people and now it was a waiting game.

At the castle of corana

Rapunzel picked up the letter which had just appeared in front of her and all it said was

_ride in any direction and think of hiccup. _

She decided to do what the letter said she grabbed pascal and Eugene got on Maximus and rod into the forest

"Rapunzel where are we going?" Asked Eugene

"To see a friend" is all she said

North's base

Jack was bored until the letter appeared in front of him "Whats that jack?" asked North they all looked at him as he read the letter he than looked up asnd said

"get in the sleigh were going to see a friend"

Kingdom of DunBroach

Merida looked at the letter that had appeared on the dinner table in front of her

"Merida don't be rude and read it!" said queen elinor

She picked it up and read it then she looked up and said

"get on your horses were going to see a friend.

At conscience mountain

There were three cracks and then to the twins amazement a red sleigh and four horses.

"jack, Merida, Rapunzel!" yelled the twins

"Jasmin, Fred what's going on?"

"Yes what is going on"

"who are all these people?"

"well" said a voice the guardians remember well everyones eyes went to a strange man grounding herbs than they saw Hiccup laying in the bed

"Hiccup! What have you done to him?!" the three teens raised there weapons at him

"CONSCIENCE! is that you" yelled north

"In the flesh but please let me explain while I get Hiccup better so he can say his last words, right Hiccups tribe changed the course of history and sentenced him to death and they found him anymore questions?"

"Yeh who are you?" Rapunzel asked

"I am conscience" he said taking hi hat off to them.

"Merida whoa are all these people?" they then all launched into explanations

"-and that's who they are" they finished then North asked

"Conscience do you know how those work?" everyone turned to him he was holding dehibleraters.

"Nope but how hard can it be? CLEAR" And he put them on Hiccups exposed chest his body arched with two more clears he stopped the machine disappeared and Conscience slapped his face a few times Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. Then there was a bang Conscience looked up and said

"He's already said his last words to me I must go and defend my home guardians want to join?" they then run off down a tunnel

Meanwhile 5 mins earlier

"Stoick we found a door in the side of the mountain"

"Get the barricade ram"

Bam, BAM, BAM! CRACK

On the other side

"So Conscience this is what you've been doing"

"yep now no killing I've got a plan for that just stun" BAM! "Reminds me of Edinburgh castle 1789" BAM! CRACK "Here they come!"

Bang. The heavy wooden door crashed on the floor and the berk populous rushed in swords raised.


	4. stopping you

_**AN:I don't know why I'm still writing this since no one is reviewing**_

_**Never let the past go**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**We need to go back **_

6 Months later

"We need to go back!"

"Why do we need to go back conscience?"

"Because Jack I've been looking through my memories day by day and I remember a device that could change time so I could revive hiccup via this device"

"But won't the island be covered in radiation?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything if the plan succeeds"

"The place is covered in berkians"

"Yes but a lot are dying of mystery causes! e.g. Radiation!"

"You do relies how dangerous this is Conscience"

"I would do anything to save a friend even though if we fail we die of radiation poisoning! Now you're staying here staying here if I don't come back than think of a plan!"

"Fine!" Jack, Merida and Rapunzel

Meanwhile on Conscience island

Its ben six months since the outbreak of a mystery disease that is killing everyone there are few of us left. My mother's dead. That bastard rainbow boy will pay if he ever shows his face again!

"There something on the horizon!"

"What is it?"

"Some sort of cart?"

With conscience

It took a fair bit of power to summon a modern day tank to a time period where it should be in the ground as pure minrals but hey worth it. I closed in on the wood walls

Bam! The first catapult shot hit me

Boof! Boof" the other two missed

I saw my chance and opened fire

Crack! Bang The wall section fell and I rolled on in Vikings charged from all angles and assaulted my vehicle but I grew bored after a while and climbed out of the top many cries of 'you!' and 'killer' but I just ignored them and searched across their place only a few buildings. there was a cave in the middle well more like a hole that looked like it acted as a garbage bin but there was so much more down there. I ran along the rudder of the tank barrel and jumped, rolled and ran to the hole. Bolas axes hammers were flung my way when I reached the hole I checked to make sure yeah the right one.

I jumped down into the nothingness

Astrid POV

I through my axe at him but he had already jumped determined to avenge my mother I ran forward and jumped after him

"Astrid babe where you going!" I heard snotlout shout as I fell to oblivion.

Conscience POV

I landed in the water and swam to the cave I started walking along it I knew Astrid was following and the others as I hear splashes and several sounds of disgust.

I finally come to the end of the tunnel to see a huge pyramid in front of me deciding it would be fun to scare Astrid and the others when they came through.

With Astrid and others

They walked through the roundabout cave until they came to a giant cavern with a pyramid in it

"What is this place" Ruffnut asks

"The pyramid of time" we all jump and look around then Conscience appears at the top of the pyramid holding what looked like a smaller obsidian version. "I could change history bring Astrids mother back" Astrid instantly nodded "okay the let me go to a time when Hiccup was alive and ill be right with you"

"No why him he really isn't important and he was evil!" snotlout said

Conscience looked at the group "He was probably the most important person on the planet"

"Well were still here to stop you"

_**AN: so I'm gonna pause this story for a while until I get reviews so yeh see yah! **_


	5. AN

_**AN: So the reason for putting the story od hold is because sure its getting viewed but can I get reviews with ideas I need lots of ideas because I kind of have none at the moment I only just came up with the time pyramid thing so I need ideas what would you like to see happen!**_


	6. what he went through

_**AN: thank you whenwrongfeelsright for the idea after this final chapter I shall put a chapter up with opening bits of storys! **_

**Never let the past go**

**Chapter 5 **

**What he went through**

Suddenly a bola wrapped around Conscience and he dropped the pyramid. There was a victory cry from Snotlout and they walked to the top of the pyramid and put him over his shoulder. Astrid then picked up the obsidian pyramid. He didn't struggle he stayed perfectly still as they carried him through the tunnels and out the hole at the top they untied him and shoved him forwards.

They walked to the chief's new house, they opened the door and shoved Conscience in and followed him in sitting at the table was Stoick and Gobber they were looking over a map. They looked up when they heard the stumble of someone entering.

"We found him chief!" said Astrid

"Good, now" he said clearly talking to Conscience "get rid of the disease you've put on this land

"I can't even if I wanted to the radiation is too powerful for even my magic to shift an inch let alone make disappear"

"Well then we kill you and mo-"

Astrid cut him off "Sorry chief sir but we found him with this" she held up the obsidian pyramid "and we've all been trying to figure out how to make it work he says it can change time"

"Is this true" asked stoick Conscience nodded

"Make it work"

"Okay give it here and I'll just change it to a time when Hiccup was alive and-"

"NO!" They all yelled

"You can't bring that evil back"

"Why bother bringing back the useless"

"The world is better off without him"

He was barraged with complaints Conscience snapped "ENOUGH!" He boomed he pulled his arms apart breaking his bindings and causing all the occupants of the room to fly onto the ground.

"I SEE I SHALL HAVE TO SHOW YOU ALL SOMETHING!"

And with that they all saw white and then they were falling they hit the ground not to hard. They opened there eyes to find they were in a forest, Conscience was standing looking around they noticed he had the pyramid in his hand

"Where are we?" asked Astrid

"Berk forest"

There was suddenly a running sound and a much younger hiccup ran by. There than came the voices of Snotlout and the twins shouting jeers and insults they then ran by.

Conscience started to follow them, the others hesitated than followed after him to a clearing to find Hiccup surrounded by Snotlout and the twins. Snotlout then punched hiccup in the face knocking him over than started kicking him the twins then joined in. They didn't know how long they were there they went through several memories of hiccup being beaten up then it changed to memories of when hiccup was having fun his first flight training ring meeting Jasmin and Fred. Than meeting Jack and Merida and Rapunzel his last words.

They didn't notice Conscience typing stuff in to a screen on the pyramid until he shouted "There we go"

They turned to him and saw stuff flashing on the pyramids

"So you feel like Hiccup was right?"

They all nodded tears in some eyes Conscience opened the top and pressed a big red button on top

_**BBBAAAMMM! **_

**TIME IS REVERSED WE SEE EVERYTHING IN THE STORY GO BACK TO THE POINT WHERE HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS ARE STANDING ON THE BEACH **

"Don't run" says a voice in his head and he decides to do as it says

Berk ships

"Don't shoot try talking to your son" says a voice in stoicks head he decides to follow its orders

6 months later

Hiccup looked out over the village and saw man and dragon working together. He wondered if perhaps there was a different future he could have chosen like if he had run from that beach and not talked to his father.

Conscience looked at the village he had done good in this dimension but there were many more dimensions to help many heros who needed help with one last look over the village he teleported away onto his next adventure.

_**AN: So this is my first story just as a test I have another coming called "the bounty hunter" its another HTTYD story also another what if Hiccup ran away and a little one shot coming up of the opening few paragraphs to a much bigger fic so see ya!**_


	7. sneak peak

_**AN:So this is the opening few paragraphs to my new book big 4 in Hogwarts this shall be posted after my new fic bounty hunter so here you go.**_

Harry was sitting in the great hall at Hogwarts, it was his fifth year as head master and they were talking through the plans for the year and the new teacher that had applied they had not met yet. He had applied and had not shown his face yet and Harry was starting to get worried. CRACK! The thunder outside.

"So new o.w.l's i can't wait to teach them!" said Hermione granger the transfiguration teacher.

"Yeah well I would like this new teacher to arrive otherwise I'll have to step in" said Harry

They were seated at the teachers table sat at this table was

Luna the Divinasion teacher

Neville the herboligy teacher

Ron the charms teacher

Hermione the transfiguration teacher

Draco as potions master

Hagrid the grounds keeper

And Harry as Headmaster

There was however one missing teacher the defence against the dark arts teacher. CRACK! Went the lightning outside. The great doors creaked open as a boot entered the fresh hold then a man walked in.

There was a boy maybe 18 he had brown but what was more weird was the colours of him he had a messy head of rainbow coloured hair. (Some colours hiccup had never seen before!) His eyes were the same they were a patch work of red and blue and green and yellow and many other colours instead of just the normal full brown or green eyes. He had a strange hat on it was also a bunch of random colours it was tall (Think of wanders hat from wander over yonder!) but it had a black band around the brim with a star on the front. He had on a strange blue trousers and a purple jumper on with a hood and front pockets. He was wearing a very wet cloak.

"Hello" Harry said confused "can we help you?"

"Yes I'm here for the Defence against the dark arts teacher job" He said

"Where have you been! We've been waiting for ages"

"Well I was very busy, fixing time and space" he muttered the last part only Harry heard but was not bothered

"Well than we have a job for you we need you to-"

"Collect four very special kids that will influence the world in a lot of ways yes I know that's why applied to teach them" he said they all gaped at him

"Very well may we ask your name?"

"Conscience" He said and walked out.


End file.
